Confederate States
The Confederate States of America was the name adopted by the seceeding southern U.S. states during the American Civil War. In Fort Pillow In The Guns of the South The Confederate States was on the verge of collapse in 1864, until members of the racist South African group Afrikanerweer-standsbeweging travelled through time from the 21st century. Their leader, Andries Rhoodie, and his group provided Confederate general Robert E. Lee's Army of Northern Virginia and General Joseph Johnston's Army of Tennessee with large numbers of AK-47s and small amounts of other supplies. The advanced rifles made up for the C.S.'s lack of manpower and industry. After critical battles in the Wilderness and at Bealeton, Virginia, where U.S. troops were overwhelmed and defeated by the new weapons, Lee lead his troops to Washington, D.C., captured the city, and President Abraham Lincoln. Thus ended the Second American Revolution. After the war, the new government began the process of building itself into a funcational country. Certain people, including Robert E. Lee, had learned the truth about the time-traveling Rivington Men. Although they told him that slavery had to be preserved for the safety of the white man, Lee grew to distrust them. When Rhoodie attempted to dictate how Lee would conduct his presidency upon his election, Lee broke with them altogether, and began pushing for manumission of the slaves. The Rivington Men attacked Lee at his inauguration, but failed to kill him. The Confederacy in turn crushed the Rivington Men. Possession of two slave states, Missouri and Kentucky, was disputed by the U.S. and the C.S. after the Second American Revolution. In a plebiscite, Missouri remained with the U.S., and Kentucky joined the C.S. Ironically, as Lee proceded with manumission, certain states in the Confederacy threatened to secede yet again. In "The Last Reunion" The Confederate States was defeated during the American Civil War. The veterans who survived the war began a series of reunions to commemorate the defeated South. The men who died during the war continued to reenact the battles which cost them their lives, although in a far more congenial way than they had in life, reflecting Valhallah. In "Must and Shall" The Confederate States were brought back into line after Abraham Lincoln was killed while inspecting the redoubts around Washington, DC. His successor, President Hannibal Hamlin, managed to push back the Confederates and crush them. The peace forced upon the Confederacy included a harsh period of occupation and the promotion of blacks to important offices, leading to long-term animosity between the inhabitants of the South and the North, as well as racial tensions throughout the former Confederate States. During World War II, Nazi Germany smuggled weapons into the South to stir up revolt and distract the U.S. government. In Southern Victory The Confederate States of America won the War of Secession in 1862, gaining its independence and a built-up hereditary enmity with the United States. Confederate Institutions Presidency As in the United States, the President is the head of state and the most powerful person in the country. Prior to Jake Featherston's election, no president of the C.S.A could hold more than one 6-year mandate, although Featherston's predecessor, Burton Mitchel, was allowed to run on his own since he originally took power when Wade Hampton V was assassinated. After the passing of a constitutional amendment, the president was eligible for unlimited reelection. Before the rise of the Freedom Party, the President was always elected as the candidate of the Whig Party See also President (CS-Southern Victory) Supreme Court In 1866 the C.S. Supreme Court was established with similar function as its U.S. counterpart, albeit with seven rather than nine justices. The supreme court was eliminated by order of Jake Featherston after it struck down his dambuilding program. Slavery Slavery was continued in the Confederate States through the Second Mexican War. In 1881, President James Longstreet promised to introduce and support a constitutional amendment banning slavery after the war's successful conclusion. As a result, Britain and France entered an alliance with the Confederate States and helped knock the United States out of the war. While slaves were technically free, they were not able to become citizens, were forced to carry passbooks, and remained heavily segregated Foreign Policy The C.S.A. has developed long lasting alliances with Britain, France and Mexico. These alliances helped them win the War of Secession and the Second Mexican War, and grew into the Entente during the early 20th Century. During both the Great War and Second Great War, the C.S.A. declared war against the Central Powers, but its only real enemy was the United States. The fought four wars against each other in the years between 1861 and 1945. After the Second Mexican War the C.S.A. tried to isolate itself from its northern neighbor, but this policy was unsuccessful. War was almost fought in the 1890s when the U.S. protested a Confederate plan to build a canal between the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans in Nicaragua, but the C.S. backed down. Between 1914 and 1917, the C.S.A. lost Kentucky, Sequoyah, Houston and chunks of Virginia, Arkansas and Sonora to the U.S. Army. The 1920s were a period of relative isolation; aside from aiding its ally Maximillian III during the Mexican Civil War, the C.S.A. largely kept to itself. Under Jake Featherston, the Confederates renewed their ties to the European Entente powers and set about regaining lost territory. The Richmond Agreement of 1940 proved to be the C.S.A.'s greatest diplomatic triumph, as Kentucky and Houston were regained without firing a shot. From the Second Great War onwards, however, the C.S.A. failed to secure either its remaining territories or peace from the United States, and was only able to bully its Mexican ally into providing extra manpower. In 1943, as CS forces began their long retreat, the USA began readmitting captured CS territory to the Union. By 1944, the entire Confederacy was occupied by the US Army, and the entire United States was at last reunited after 83 years of division. Confederate States Confederate States Confederate States Confederate States Confederate States Confederate States Confederate States Confederate States